The Saiyan Rivalry
by Hert Fanfiction
Summary: My first Story ever! 3 years before Goku was born, two people were in command of the Omni Military. They led the forces through several wars throughout several Universes. Their names were Julia O'neal and Nick O'neal. AU Currently being rewritten
1. The Beginning

_**The Saiyan Rivalry**_

Chapter: 1 The Beginning

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. That is proudly owned by Akira Toriyama. I do however own the Plot and OC's in any of my stories, that includes Nick O'neal, and Julia O'neal. You may not use my OC's without express written Permission.**_

 **(A/N) Hello all and Thank you for taking your time out of your busy day to check out my first story. I know there will be many things I missed. I'll be editing each chapter constantly during the story. I will be going through each chapter whenever I get a chance, to fix any mistakes I missed when I posted the chapter. Anyway, hope you like the first Chapter. (I know, I need to work on my writing quite a bit.)**

"speaking"

 _Action_

 _*Bond / Telepathy Speaking*_

 _/ change of POV or something happening elsewhere. /_

 _3 years before Goku was born, two people were in command of the Omni Military. They led the forces through several wars throughout several Universes. Their names were Julia O'neal and Nick O'neal._

"Nick O'neal reporting for duty, Sir!" Nick said with pride. _Zeno look's around and doesn't see Julia anywhere._ "I see that, where's your wife at? I don't see her anywhere." Zeno said with a quizzical tone. _Nick also looks around for Julia._ "Hmm? I thought she was here already." Nick said with a bit of a sad tone. "Oh well, get your fleet prepared to be given to your brother for control in Universe 10." said Zeno with authority. "Will, do sir!" Nick said like a true solider. _Nick starts to get the Seventh Fleet ready to move._

/Mean while in Universe 2 at the Omni-base/

Julia is currently going through the needed paper work to call it a day, when she notices that Nick is nowhere to be found. "Ok where did he go now, I needed him to get his paperwork finished before he left." Julia said with a sigh. _She begins to speak to him using their bond._ *Where are you at honey? You were supposed to do your paperwork before you left to go see Zeno. * *Damn, I knew I forgot something. I'll start on the paper work the moment the fleet is ready. What base you at? * *I'm at the Universe 2 base. Hurry up, and get here so we can go home for the crowning ceremony. * *Will do, be there soon honey. * Nick finally showed up and gives the needed papers to Julia, before they left back home.

It took them two hours to return to Universe 7. After checking out from the Universe 7 base they start heading back to their planet, Planet Vegeta. When they arrive, they were showered with gifts from everyone in the palace. They finally arrived at the castle, and decide to speak to Julia's cousin, King Vegeta. "Hey Veggie how's the Planet so far?" Said Nick. "Ugh, boring, nothing fun happened in months." Said K. Vegeta. "Well if you want, we can spar again." Nick says with a bit of enthusiasm. "No thanks', I rather not be in the infirmary again for a week, like last time." K. Vegeta said with a bit of a wince. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" Nick asked with a worried tone. "Yes, it was, Vidalia wasn't very happy after that you know." K. Vegeta said with a scowl. "That was your fault for telling me to go all out. I could've went less on you, and you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Nick said in a teasing tone. "Now, now, boys let's not argue. It's time for our crowning of our side of the kingdom, isn't it Nick?" Julia said with a bit of anxiety. _Nick checks the time on his watch._ "Yes, it is time, it's was supposed to start in ten minutes. Let's get going, so we don't miss it." Julia and Nick run off towards the Dressing room to get ready.

There's cheering throughout the kingdom. As Julia and Nick O'neal were crowned Queen and King of south Vegeta. "We will do our best at ruling, like our forefathers would have wanted us to be ruled." Nick said with a powerful voice. Nick and Julia have left the palace after the ceremony. when they returned to the universe 1 base it was early, so they decide to leave then. "Okay, everyone let's jump to universe 10 now, so we can give the command over to my brother. Today is the last day my wife and I will be in the Omni military, so let's have a bit of fun on our way to the universe 10 base." Nick said with a proud smile. They had a large party to celebrate the retirement of Nick and Julia. The party lasted for hours as they went at slower cruising speed, then usual. It took them ten hours to get to the Universe 10 base.

When they arrive William O'neal was waiting with a smile on his face. "Well brother, looks like you're finally retiring, from the squad. Hope you guys had a great ceremony for the crowning, would have been there if it wasn't for all the issues in this universe." Said William "Yes, we had a great time. Also, we know you would have shown up if it wasn't for the trouble here." Nick said with a knowing smile. "I agree, you would've loved it there. I even heard a few people are interested in you, William." Said Julia in a teasing tone. "Oh is that a fact? I may have to return for shore leave then." William said jokingly. "Well, time to give up the fleet to you brother. Take good care of them, they are like family." Nick said in a sad tone. "Will do, little brother." William said with a small smile. _Nick gives his brother command of the Seventh Fleet before turning to his old ship crew, to say something before leaving._ "Well, guys this seems to be the end of me giving commands, but always know that this was the best several eons that I have had yet. I know my brother will lead you to even greater things then I would have. So, I leave you all in very capable hands now. My wife and I will always be glad to have met each one of you. Have an awesome life." Nick said as he leaves with Julia by his side.

They travel back to the base Universe 7 in under five hours. Once they got back in their universe, they start heading back to their planet. They arrived on Planet Vegeta about twenty-five minutes after arriving in the universe. When they arrive on Planet Vegeta. They noticed Frieza's taking several saiyans to work for him. "Did I just see Prince Vegeta get taken by Frieza?" Nick said with a scowl. "I believe so honey. Let's go speak with Vegeta about this treachery. This should've never happened." Julia said with a similar scowl on her face. They run towards the eastern capital of Planet Vegeta. There they see their family and friends injured and maimed. After running to the palace, we see King Vegeta crying because they took his son, and his people. "Veggie, you alright? What happened here, and where is half of your guard at!?" Nick said in a panicked Tone. "I'm okay, Nick, though Frieza took my son, and half of my elite guard. I tried to protect them, but he was just too powerful." K. Vegeta said in a sad tone while he was being moved to the infirmary. "I should have been here. This would've never happened if I was around here all the time. I will kill Frieza myself for this treachery." Nick said as he was shaking in pure anger. "He will regret the day he crossed a super Saiyan!"

/Meanwhile in Universe 1 at the home of Zeno/

"Hmm, seems like Frieza has finally taken a few of Vegeta's guards and son. It, also seems to have set Nick off as well. Nick needs to calm down and regain control over the transformation. Well guess it's time to bring Nick up to speed with Bardock's vision." _Zeno begins using Telepathy to contact William._ *You there William? I need to speak with you immediately* *Im here sir. What do you want to speak to me about?" William thought to Zeno. *Seems like your brother just snapped and transformed to Super Saiyan, because Frieza just attacked and taken half of the west Kingdoms guards, and King Vegeta's son. Nick is about to go and kill Frieza now. This must not happen. His death is much later in life. Leave and calm him down immediately. * *Will do it now sir! * William thought. William tells the fleet to jump to Universe 7 and to go max speed. "you have better not killed yourself brother, otherwise I'm going to kick your ass from here to Universe 35." William thinks to himself.

About an hour has past since the fleet had finished jumping to Universe 7. William has been telling Nick, about the vision Bardock had. "So that's the reason you can't kill him, brother. However. I believe that Zeno wants to speak to you about something." William said with a bit of wisdom. "Very well, I'll talk to him soon." Nick said with a bit of wonder in his voice.

 **(A/N) Well I had to leave it on a cliff hanger… also this is a perfect spot to stop right now. There will be more chapters coming every week on Sunday. That will be my day I post the chapters for this story. R &R please it will go a long way to improving my writing. Have a good day!**


	2. Immortal?

_The Saiyan Rivalry_

 _Chapter 2: Immortal_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. That is proudly owned by Akira Toriyama. I do however own the Plot and OC's in any of my stories, that includes Nick O'neal, and Julia O'neal. You may not use my OC's without express written Permission._

 **(A/N Thank you everyone for viewing my story. Have gotten over 29 views in 24 hours! Way past my expectation. Hope you all continue to view my story as it gets new chapters. So, here's the second chapter of The Saiyan Rivalry. Please check out my new Forum. It was made to get Intouch with me faster and to stay up to date. The link is on my profile. I now present the second chapter of The Saiyan Rivalry for you all to read.)**

"speaking"

 _Action_

 _*Bond / Telepathy Speaking*_

 _/ change of POV or something happening elsewhere. /_

(Last time on The Saiyan Rivalry)

About an hour has passed since the fleet had finished jumping to Universe 7. William has been telling Nick, about the vision Bardock had. "So that's the reason you can't kill him, brother. However. I believe that Zeno wants to speak to you about something." William said with a bit of wisdom. "Very well, I'll talk to him soon." Nick said with a bit of wonder in his voice.

(now on to the story)

Nick is seen moving to Universe 1 with William. Nick was discussing what happened on Planet Vegeta, to William. "Really? That's horrible! I see why you snapped. Good thing I got to you in time, we wouldn't want to disrupt the time line." William said in an intrigued manner. "I agree, I was just so angry at Freiza, that I powered up to my first form. First time in fifty years. It was hard to control." Nick said with a sad tone. "Hey, don't blame yourself, it's been a long time since you needed to go Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 2." William said with a nervous tone. "Sometimes I wish we never made that Damn wish to be Immortal and never age! It's been eons since I've seen our Parents, and same could be said for Julia. I still find it quite funny she is a cousin to Vegeta. Even though her mother was his ancestor." Nick explained as he begins to slowly calm down. "Yeah, I sometimes wish that as well, little brother. Then I think of how you two found each other after the wish was made. I wondered if She knew Julia's Mother and managed to get you two together." William Said with a hint of remembrance. "I also wondered that. She always seemed to know everything, just like father." Nick said in a tone of somberness. "Yeah, always seems like that. Have you talked to Julia about this since the wish?" inquired William. "Hell no, I rather not have us both in a sad mood. I wouldn't be able to take it." voiced Nick. "Very well, let's get over to Zeno." insisted William. "Right!" Nick exclaimed. They Both left once they reached Universe 1 Base.

Nick and William are now standing outside Zeno's palace. "Well better get in there, little Brother." William asserted. "I guess so." Nick said with anxiety. Nick enters Zeno's palace alone, and finds Zeno waiting for him. "I've been waiting for you Nick." Stated Zeno. "I see that sir, you wanted to speak to me?" requested Nick. "Yes, I believe you learned of Bardock's vision, correct?" Inquired Zeno "I have sir, I was speaking to William about that as we were leaving universe 7." Proudly stated Nick. "Good, then I will explain his vision in more detail, since they were classified. The reason the more detailed vision was classified above Gods themselves, was that it may. only be seen by myself and by you." Zeno Announced. "Wait why only myself and you sir? I shouldn't even be allowed to view classified info, since I retired three days ago." Requested Nick. "Because even though your retired, the vision has to deal with you and a very sacred Ceremony done every hundred thousand eons. This vision shows you becoming Omni King in about forty-five years." Zeno explains as cautiously as he can.

Nick is so shocked, he could have sworn he died, even though that's practically impossible. Zeno notices the shock very quickly. "Calm down Nick your liable to die from your shock alone." Chuckled Zeno. "Heh, you and I both know that, im immortal. I couldn't die. Well, except for the special condition." Nick said in a depressed state. "Yes, you're correct. Let's get back on topic though." Zeno said, a bit at ease now that the shock has worn off on Nick. "you're right as always, sir. I just don't agree that im the one, who is supposed to take over being the omni king. I hated the idea of making those major decisions of whether to save a Universe or let it burn, when I was Admiral." Nick said depressingly. "Hmm, we'll speak about this later down the road. That make you feel any better?" asked Zeno. "Yes, thank you sir. I'll take my leave now." Nick stated, "Very well, have a nice day." Replied Zeno. Nick left the palace, and then the universe. Returning home to say hello to Julia. After a long talk to Zeno.

It's been three days since, Nick talked to Zeno. The information is still just settling in. Julia notices Nick hasn't been fully aware of his surroundings lately, since his talk with Zeno. "Nick, honey, what's wrong? You been acting weird ever since you spoke with Zeno. Please tell me what's bothering you sweetie." Inquired Julia. "I'm sorry but I can't. It's something I must deal with alone. I've talked to William, about some brother bonding time. I'll be home in a few days, okay honey?" requested Nick. "Very well, but will you ever tell me what's wrong?" Julia asked somberly. "When the time is right yes, I will. I promise that to you, honey." Promised Nick.

Nick leaves Planet Vegeta and lands at Universe 7 base. Nick also notices William not in a uniform, so he began walk towards him. "Hey Will, Thanks for coming with me for some alone time." "No problem, brother. Though Zeno did brief me about the more discreet details of the vision yester. day. He said I would best help you out of a shock, I said if he wanted that, to send Julia. He told me that I would understand what you're going through." Somberly said William. "Oh, I see. Well let's talk when we arrive at our destination." Stated Nick. "I agree, let's get moving." Agreed William.

/Somewhere remote in Universe 2/

"we are Finally alone to talk about the vision, and your reaction, brother." Stated William. "You're right brother, it all started after I walked in to speak with Zeno…" Began Nick. After an hour, finally William speaks, "You know Brother, just because you think your bad at leading, doesn't mean you are." "Huh, what do you mean, Will? I've always avoided situations like those because I couldn't take it." "Nick, you do realize you do those decisions all the time just not to that, extent." Sighs William. "I don't think so" Nick said somberly. "Dumbass, do you hear yourself?! My god, I didn't think 3 days out of the service, would make you this doubtful of yourself. If you would have said that in the service, I would say, that you would be an imposter." Exclaimed William. "Did you just say, what I think you said." Challenged, Nick who is beginning to powerup an attack. "If you mean, that i said you gotten weaker since you got out, then yes. I did." Challenged William who transformed to Super Saiyan. "THAT'S IT!" Screamed nick as he powered up to super Saiyan as well, and attack William. William blocks all of Nick's attacks. "You're going to need to do better than that if you want to beat me. At this rate I might just kill you!" Taunted William. "I'll show you! I will beat you even if I have to go to super Saiyan 2!" Yelled Nick as he transformed to Super Saiyan 2. William also transformed to the second level.

They battled for several hours before they both dropped and panted, as they reverted to normal. "You feel better now brother? I do believe I beaten the doubt out of you." Taunted William as he was panting. "I actually do, thanks for the workout. I needed some sense beaten into me" Responded Nick. "Well, you also need to lose that stress. A good all out battle is what you needed. So, after the stress, any change of stance?" William asked quizzically. "Yeah, I just need a clear head. You're right I have been doing things like that for eons. I just didn't think I was worthy, until now." Spoke Nick in a more excited tone. *Zeno, you there sir?* Nick thought. "I am, what is it you want to speak about Nick?* asked Zeno with an intrigued sound. *I'm sorry about acting like a depressed person, when I heard of the vision. I have now had my sense beaten back into me, by Will. Thank you for sending him to talk with me.* *It's all good Nick. So, have you reconsidered? * asked Zeno. *yes, I'll do it when the times right.* spoke Nick. *will do, for now get some rest. You have a tough road ahead of you very soon.* Commanded Zeno. Nick decided to take a Nap while William moved the ship's autopilot back to Universe 7.

It took five hours to return to Universe 7. William and Nick both played poker, since both woke up after a two-hour nap. "Ha, won again. That will be 1k Uni you owe me brother." Spoke William with a hint of glee in his eyes. "heh, fine, I'll pay you when we get back to Planet Vegeta. If I remember right you're on vacation for a week still." Replied Nick. "Very well, I'll collect it form you when we reach the palace. I still need to pick up some Uni from Veggie" stated William. "hahahahahaha. What did he lose to you on?" Nick spoke with amusement. "He lost to me on Texas Hold'em. I believe he owes me 1k Uni as well." William spoke with glee. "I also need to get a house in your kingdom still." He added. That made Nick look bewildered. "I thought you didn't want to retire yet?" asked Nick with an amused tone. "meh, decided might as well buy one, for when I do get out in a year." Stated William with a bored tone. "hmm? I thought you were stay for another 10 years minimum." Nick stated with a bit of surprise. "Heh, I wanted to retire before you. I just didn't think you would retire now." Laughed William.

They passed the gate to the South Kingdom. "Hey honey, I see you have returned with Will. Why do both of you look like you went against a squad from universe 13?" ask Julia with a raised eyebrow. "Well, Will, here decided to beat some sense in me. I really needed it too. Though us going to Super Saiyan 2's was a bit over the top." Stated Nick with a thoughtful look. "heh, you needed the stress relief. Also, been awhile since we fought all out. Besides, we needed to get you to remember things, and fighting always works." Chuckled William. "Well get cleaned up, we have to get ready for pictures." demanded Julia. "uh Julia, you do realize you were supposed to visit Vidalia today. For your girl's day off." Nick reminded Julia. "That was today? Oh shit, I got to go!" Yelled Julia as she sprinted towards The East Kingdom.

Nick and William resume walking towards the Realtor's Building. King Vegeta bumped into them as they left the palace. "Hey Veggie, I see that you also got away from Vidalia. Let me guess photos as well?" asked Nick in a bored tone. "Correct, prefer to get some air also. Why you guy's going to the Realtor's?" requested K. Vegeta. "To buy a house for me." Replied William "I take it you're retiring as well soon." Stated K. Vegeta. "Yup, also im going to be collecting on that payment of 1k Uni you two." William replied with a sinister grin. "Let me guess, loss at Texas Hold'em as well didn't you?" K. Vegeta asked. "Bingo." replied Nick with a bored tone. "Yes, it was." Replied a still grinning William. "Fine, we'll stop by the bank on the way there." Replied a bored K. Vegeta. "I agree." Stated Nick in a similar fashion.

The three of them arrived at a fancy relator. "Hey, I just remembered, I need to buy a property, and house as well for my anniversary gift." stated Nick with remembrance. "damn i need to as well." Stated K. Vegeta. "Well, let's go look at the property listings." Replied William. The other two nodded, and entered the shop.

 **(A/n) Well just left it on another Cliff hanger. Muhahahahahaha. Anyways remember to leave a review, so I can get feed back on how im doing. The date of the story being updated may change to twice a week soon. If I keep getting high views like last chapter. Check out my Forum, link's in the Profile, for recent updated News about this story! Until Next Chapter.**


End file.
